Majora vs Sauron
This is a what if Death Battle using Majora from Legend of Zelda and Sauron from Lord of the Rings. Description When two of the most evil and powerful artifacts come to life and duke it out. There will only be one left to rule them all. Interlude Wiz: So you are letting us do this fight before we are replaced? Craft: Yes guys my friend is coming to the wiki soon and I promised this fight before I invited him. Boomstick: Well lets do this! Majora the evil within the mask. Wiz: And Sauron the evil within the ring. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Majora Wiz: Long ago before Hyrule came to be the civilized kingdom it was under the terror of monsters and demons and at the helm of them was a creature known as Majora. Boomstick: When the battle between good and evil was about to reach its climax a young girl sealed the demon inside of a mask that was crafted to look like its face. Zelda lore everybody. Wiz: Years later a tribe of Skull Kids used it for hexing rituals and reviving them to their original forms. But once its true power was released a war broke out until only one of the Skull Kids survived and hide the mask where no one would be able to find it. Both: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Boomstick: We all know that is not true. A wandering mask sales man found the mask and added it to his collection until a mischievous Skull Kid found it and started an apocalypse in which the Termina moon will come crashing to the ground wiping out all life and bringing back the dark age. Skull Kid: Just look above you... If it's something that can be stopped, then just try to stop it! Wiz: The Skull Kid has trapped the four guardians of Termina away in the abyss. Has successfully stole the ocarina of time from Link, turned Link into a Deku Scrub, and even tricked all five great fairies which can see the future, and I thought Boomstick was an idiot. Boomstick: Once the Skull Kid is defeated Majora will awaken and come out of the mask bit by bit. Wiz: Majora will start by releasing tentacles from the mask unleashing some of its power. The mask will become indestructible but his back side is weak and cushion like. Boomstick: He will start attacking by launching evil orbs at you and flying like a maniac, and he will also make inanimate objects come to life. Maybe he is the cause for FNAF. Wiz: But after beating Majora in his first major form he will become Majora's Incarnation. This time he will try to ram his opponent while occasionly stopping to fire energy spheres or attack with more inanimate objects. Buuut he can trip easily and is vulnerable after getting tripped. Boomstick: And finally after you beat the living crap out of this form he becomes his final, most powerful form Majora's Wrath. It is really frikin powerful, and it even was the original demaon that was put in the mask. And yes Majora has even more strength speed and durability than before, as well as blood lust. Plus he gets a head and some awesome whips which he is skilled with using with amazing accuracy, plus when he spins he can reflect projectiles and send his whips flying everywhere, the whips also work great for grabbing. Wiz: But with every strength comes a weakness, like Ganondorf he has a weakness to holy weapons, but unlike him, he can be killed with other weapons. Majora has sent the moon crashing onto Termina causing an apocalypse, he has defeated Link in battle twice and enslaved the whole LoZ universe before being sealed by the first Zelda incarnate. Boomstick: This is one guy you do not want to see in a dark alley. Happy Mask Salesman: The mask that was stolen from me... It is called Majora's Mask. It is an accursed item from legend that is said to have been used by an ancient tribe in its hexing rituals. It is said that an evil and wicked power is bestowed upon the one who wears that mask. According to legend... the troubles caused by Majora's Mask were so great... the ancient ones, fearing such catastrophe, sealed the mask in shadow forever, preventing its misuse... Sauron Wiz: Sauron was originally a Maia of Aulë the Smith, named Mairon, and learned much from him in the ways of forging and crafting, becoming a great craftsman. Although he was a Maia spirit, and not as mighty as the Valar, Mairon was one of the most powerful Maiar, being far stronger than others such as Olorin and Curumo. Boomstick: During this time, Mairon was as Eru had created him: good and uncorrupt. His greatest virtue was his love of order and perfection, disliking anything wasteful. However, this would also prove to be the source of his fall, for in the Dark Lord Morgoth, Mairon saw the will and power that would help him achieve his own goals and desires faster than if he had pursed them on his own. Wiz: After allying himself with Morgoth, Mairon maintained his appearance of being faithful to the Valar, but secretly fed Morgoth information about their dealings. It was only when Morgoth established his strongholds in Middle-Earth that Sauron left the Blessed Realms and openly declared his allegiance, and ever after remained a foe of the Valar and the Free Peoples of Middle Earth. Also Sauron proceeded to enslave Middle-Earth until a young maiden sealed most of his power inside a ring, and left him as a flaming eye above his old castle. Boomstick: Sauron has the most scientific knowledge about the world and crafted his weapons and armor with the best materials he could and cant shrug off hits like it was nothing while busting through metal with his sword like it is thin air. Sauron is skilled with pyrotechnics and primarily fights my controlling fire and swinging his giant sword. And finally he can summon Hellhounds from the depths of, well Hell. Wiz: Sauron is extremely powerful and can take hits but, if the ring he is wearing is destroyed he will die, that and he is hecka slow. Boomstick: Sauron has enslaved Middle-Earth for over a decade and would have almost done it again if it wasn't for that ring weakness. Sauron can also sweep through armies of Elves and Dwarves like they are nothing. He might just be the one to rule them all. Gandalf: This is the Master-ring, the One Ring to rule them all. This is the One Ring that he lost many ages ago, to the great weakening of his power. He greatly desires it – but he must not get it. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Lets settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! ANCIENT STYLE! Fight Right in the middle of a evil looking fort a lone child wandered. This child was born from the dead and eager to cause another apocalypse. This child was wearing a strange mask at the time as well that was coursing with dark eerie energy. This was none other than the Skull Kid wearing Majora's Mask. He was standing in none other than Modar which one does not simply walk into. He came here because he was following a group of heroes that had a shiny looking object with ultimate power. Skull Kid doesn't want any harm to come of anyone but the mask's evil is corrupting him. Skull Kid came across a small dwarf like creature called a Hobbit. This one in particular was named Froddo Baggins and was carrying the ring so it could be destroyed. Skull Kid: Give me the ring, and I shall spare your worthless life. Froddo looks worried as he draws his sword and says, "You are going to have to fight me for it." Skull Kid starts to laugh like a maniac and says, "Fool you think you could fight me from where you stand at power right now?" Skull kid laughs even more and transforms Froddo into a harmless frog. "I could let you live the rest of your life as this pathetic creature," Skull Kid wickedly picks up Froddo and crushes him in his hands, "I could do you a favor and end you miserable life!" Just as Skull Kid is about to pick it up Sauron's eye sees the ring and starts to reform back together. Sauron roars out of anger and grabs his sword, "LEAVE NOW OR THOU SHOULD FEEL MY WRATH!!!" Skull Kid laughs and demonically speaks, "I won't loose to such a sorry foe like you." Both get in their battle stances and start to charge at each other. FIGHT! Skull Kid swiftly kicks Sauron a few times in the neck with enough force to knockdown a tree. Sauron who feels nothing grabs his mace and hits the Skull Kid with it, killing him instantly. Majora's Mask floats off of the dead imp's corpse and speaks in an evil tone, "My turn to play." Majora's Mask releases some tentacles from behind the mask and laughs demonically. Sauron hits the mask side of Majora but with no avail as the force full blows with his mace bounce off as if his weapon was made of foam. Majora spins on the ground covering its weak points as it lashes out on Sauron's legs which start to annoy Sauron. Sauron starts controlling the fire around him to set Majora's tentacles on fire causing the demon great pain. Majora than teleports itself and Sauron to outside a gaming collectibles shop in a modern day city at night. Majora's Mask form was defeated and the mask turns into flesh as a rough looking demon forms and roars at Sauron. Sauron grabs his sword and rushes towards Majora's Incarnation but Majora is blocked by four masks allowing for Majora to get away and bust a hole in a pizzarea next door and sends for anthropomorphic animals to attack Sauron. Sauron just slices through the four with ease causing them to explode. Majora was using the animals as a diversion! Majora used the spare time to start to bring down the moon! Majora sent the moon crashing into Earth's atmosphere. By the time Sauron had to impale Majora the moon is about to hit they Earth. BOOOOOOOM!!!!!! The surrounding area is just a crater with a wounded Majora's incarnation in the center of it laughing maniac like. K.- Sauron sticks his hand out of the ground and pulls himself upwards back onto high ground. Majora is surprised that Sauron is still alive and releases some energy based attacks at Sauron who knocks the blasts away with his sword which he uses to stab Majora once again, defeating his incarnate. The corpse of Majora's incarnate starts to bind itself back together and regains its original power becoming Majora's Wrath. Majora uses his whip hands to grab onto Sauron's arm that is currently holding his sword forcing Sauron to stab himself. Sauron ignores the pain and grabs his mace. Majora and Sauron are swinging their weapons at eachother showing no sign of stopping until both stop to catch a breathe giving Sauron the perfect chance to remove his sword from his chest and slice Majora's limbs off and set fire to it. Majora is screaming out in pain as the fire burns its flesh off. K.O! Results Boomstick: Well, that world is as good as gone! Wiz: Majora may have had the advantages in Speed, Unpredictability, Magic, and Arsenal. That could never compare to Sauron's sheer power and endurance. Majora usually tries to trick an enemy and usually doesn't fight characters as strong as Sauron and when he does, he gets destroyed in seconds. Boomstick: While destroying Sauron's ring would've killed him, only extreme temperatures could destroy the ring. And if Majora gets anywhere close to Sauron, he is automatically dead. Majora was just a mask of his former self. Wiz: The winner is Sauron. Category:Villain VS Villain themed Death Battles Category:RioluCraft FTW Category:East VS West themed Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Books themed Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles